fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelmina Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Our enemies have a big storm coming." (surge) * "Just fiddling around with my weapon. Don't look at me like that! I'm being plenty careful!" (weapon exp) * "What's this?" (found item) * "You have something you'd like me to wear? That's very sweet of you, I'll give it a try." (accessory gift) ** "Thank you very much!" (accessory gift given, like) ** "This is amazing! Can I keep it? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" (accessory gift given, loved) ** "L-Lord/L-Lady Avatar... Just what do you want me to do with this towel..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "You remembered? Thank you. I'll treasure it." (friendship birthday gift) ** "Oh dear, I got ahead of myself there." (accessory gift refusal) * "Care to join me for a stroll? The weather is lovely today." (idle) * "It's kind to check up on everyone, but remember to make time for yourself too Lord/Lady Avatar." (idle) * "Don't mind me, I was just doodling. You want to see it? Um..." (idle) * "Is there anything I can help you with?" (idle) * "I hope you've been having a good day." (idle) * "I'm about to head out shopping, do you want me to pick anything up for you?" (idle) * "Hug incoming!" (idle, married) * "Darling! How have you been doing?" (idle, married) * "I can't wait until our date tonight!" (idle, married) * "Welcome traveler! Please, make yourself at home." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Battle still makes me nervous... Could we join forces in the next battle?" (team up) * "It's rare for us to enjoy a break like this. What do you do when you have time to spare?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I'd be delighted if you'll have me. I'll do my best to keep you from harm." (team up) * "I'm partial to painting, baking, collecting weapons, and shopping: just girly things." (hobby) Asking - Married * "Please stay safe. I don't want to think of a world without you in it." (promise) * "Psst. Guess what. I love you!" (love) Replying - Married * "Don't underestimate your wife! I'll overcome anything to come home to you!" (promise) * "Aaaah! Not fair! You're so cute, I love you too!" (love) Asking - Child *"I'd love to catch up with you." (spending time) Replying - Child *"Of course! I always have time for my baby." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship * "I brought snacks!" (Invite) * "I heard you've had a rough day. Want to talk about it?" (Invite) * "I'm sorry I'm late, there was this cute little cat..." (Invite) * "Did you two need anything?" (Invite - Married) Bonding “I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't want to even imagine it.” —One of Wilhelmina's friendship bonding quotes “Thank you for giving me a change. And especially for being so patient with me.” —One of Wilhelmina's friendship bonding quotes “I know I need a lot of time to myself but I really treasure the time we spend together.” —Friendship bonding quote "I don't want to see the people precious to me hurt if I can do something about it. If you ever need someone to talk to or to listen I'm always here for you." —Friendship rank-up quote Lovers * "Welcome back, my love! How was your day?" (Entrance) * "It's so nice to be in your arms again." (Entrance) * "Perfect timing! I just brewed some tea for us, dear." (Entrance) * "Mnh? What do you say to a little cat nap, just you and me?"(Awakening, good) * "Were I not in love with you I'd swear to return the favor." (Awakening, Bad) * "Is it getting hot in here? No, seriously. Is it getting hot?" (Entrance, Cool Down) * "Oh! That was unexpected, but thank you."(Cool Down, Good) Bonding “I love you so, so, so much!” —One of Wilhelmina's married bond quotes “You keep getting cuter and cuter! I can't handle it! Not fair!” —One of Wilhelmina's married bond quotes “You've got something on your lips, love. Who would've thought, it was a kiss!” —Wilhelmina's kiss quote. “It's an honor to be your wife. Thank you for being mine.” —Wilhelmina's married rank up quote Armory “Welcome, welcome!” —When entering her shop Goods “Anything catch your fancy?”—When entering the shop “Oh dear... This is awkward...”—Buying something for her while she's on duty “I- uh- thank you. This is really sweet of you”—Buying something for her “''Ahem.”—Selling one of her items while she's on duty “I needed to go through my things anyway.”—Selling her equipment Smithy “Welcome. I'll do my best to forge something useful!”—When entering the smithy “Thank you. I will use this to the best of my ability.”—When forging one of her weapons “I did want to make a few improvements to this one.”—Reforging her weapons while she's on duty Lottery Shop “Please enjoy responsibly!”—When entering the shop “Congratulations! You're the luckiest person I know!”—Winning the Jackpot. “Lovely! Enjoy your prize.”—When winning the silver ball “Such are the whims of fate. You can always try again tomorrow.”—When winning the wooden ball Arena “I'm not partial to competitions, but the rewards ''do look nice...”—When entering the Arena “I'm here for you if you want help!”—Assisting another character “I won!? I thought my heart was going to hammer out of my chest!”—Victory “This was... Disgraceful and humiliating.”—Defeat Accessory Shop “If you want help picking anything out just say the word.”—When entering the shop “Is there anything else I can help you with?”—Before leaving the shop Mess Hall “Making a meal for everyone is the least I can do.”—When entering the mess hall “I can't wait for you to try it!”—Before cooking “I really like how this tastes! I hope it agrees with you.”—After cooking (successful) “I'm not sure we should serve this...”—After unsuccessful cooking “I need this recipe!”—After eating good food “Thank you for the meal.”—After eating decent food “It's rude... to refuse... food... It's rude... to refuse... food...”—After eating bad food Prison “It pains my heart to see people confined.”—When entering the prison “I hope they will listen to me.”—Before persuading a prisoner Level Up * "W-Well now!" (6+ stats up) * "That's the spirit!" (4-5 stats up) * "Progress... If you can even call it that." (2-3 stats up) * "Please tell me nobody saw that." (0-1 stats up) * "Is it bad to still hope for more?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I hope this suits me." Confession "I promise to stay by your side through rain or shine." -''-Wilhelmina's confession quote.'' Roster A Nestrian maid who loves and hates in equal measure. She comes from a wealthy family of merchants. Her good intentions often lead to trouble. She has the best sense of direction. Born on 2/23. Help Description A well-meaning Nestrian maid with powerful emotions. She's new to battle. Avatar's Birthday * "You made it through another year! Happy birthday!" * "Happy birthday, darling! I hope you like your present." (Married) * >"Happy birthday." Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright & Conquest) We've come so far! You can't give up now! --''Wilhelmina's Final Chapter Quote'' DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle "I’m not as scared as I thought I'd be… I guess the key is never letting a monster sneak up on you- like that one over there! Hi!" Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle “I'm lucky I'm an early bird! As for you ghosts? You aren't lucky at all.” Museum Melee Pre-Battle "Hello there. What do you say to a truce? I mean, you wouldn't mug a maid, would you? U-unless you would! Avatar! H-help!" Anna on the Run Pre-Battle "...I'm bad with names and faces as it is... This? This is just torture." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "It will be OK." * "Just like we practiced." * "You're doing great sweetie!" * "Bring the thunder!" * "Let's tidy this up." * "We won't lose." * "You aren't alone." Attack Stance * "Don't mind if I do!" * "Let's do this!" Guard Stance * "Oh no you don't!" * "LEAVE!" * "Hands! OFF!" Critical/Skill * "Tisk tisk." * "Wrong move." * "Do not test me!" * "Enough of you!" Defeated Enemy * That ought to teach you. * Deep breaths. * I wish we could have avoided this... * It never gets any easier... * That worked? * You shouldn't have messed with me. * I will protect those dear to me. Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "My apologies." * "Sorry for the trouble." * "Thank you." Defeated by Enemy * AAAAH! Death/Retreat Quote “Not like this... Please... Not... Like this...” —Wilhelmina's death quote (classic) “I will be back. And I will remember this.” —Wilhelmina's retreat quote (casual)